


The Mind Trick

by brightephemera



Series: Ruth!verse [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Jedi Mind Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth learns a powerful Force ability. It just remains to know when to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mind Trick

December, 8 ATC – 2.5 years before the confirmation of the Wrath

“There’s one more thing I need to teach you before you’re ready for Korriban.”

Ruth set her practice blade back on the rack out of reach of the Dromund Kaas drizzle and gently let go her Force focus, turning her attention to her father. “What’s that?”

“Something I’ve been delaying for seventeen years because I couldn’t figure out how to teach it.” Colran’s smile started wry and ended sad. “I believe it’s not the right solution to most things. But it may someday save your life. Use it responsibly, Ruthie. Or, better, avoid using it at all.”

“Don’t use it. But you’re teaching me anyway?”

Colran’s features clouded, but to his credit he didn’t take his grey eyes from her blue. “It may save your life.”

“What is it?”

“A…mind trick, my Jedi brothers used to call it. That sounds much more benign than Force coercion. Against a weak-minded target – not stupid, and not laughable, just not as strong as us – you can learn to plant a suggestion, one they’re likely to instantly act on. It takes careful concentration but if it’s done right you can save yourself from a serious fight, or worse.” He shook his black hair back from his face. “There’s no one you can ethically practice on but me. The good news is, I’m resistant and I’ll be able to sense your progress. So raise one hand and concentrate…”

*

December, 9 ATC – 1.5 years before the confirmation of the Wrath

Ruth waved her hand, making a concerted effort to weave her focus into the raider commander’s temples. “You will order your men to stand down.”

“Ow!” barked the commander, and shook his head violently. His next words were for his comlink. “Men, step it up!”

“Ugh,” growled Ruth, and dropped the bungled effort, and spun her new but natural-feeling lightsaber. “Vette, look out! We’re going to have company!”

“Uninvite them!” Vette yelled back from around the corner. 

“Trying!” yelled Ruth. Blaster fire sounded from Vette’s direction. Ruth cut down the commander while he was still fumbling with a grenade. What she lacked in Force nuance she made up for in strength. Then, hearing the chaotic thunder of more raiders than she really cared to count coming down the tunnel, she sprinted down the hall to rejoin her Twi’lek friend.

“More coming?” said Vette, placing a few more shots at the original knot of frenzied raiders and darting back to cover.

Ruth popped up long enough to deflect some blaster bolts, then slid down next to Vette. “Afraid so.”

“Are we getting out with the artifact?”

“Of course we are. It’ll just be busy.”

“I figured you were going to turn the reinforcements back, like you love doing. What happened?” 

“There was no time for reasoning,” she said glumly. “I tried awing him with my presence.”

“Huh,” said Vette. “Out of curiosity, has that ever worked?”

Ruth sighed. “No.” 

“Better luck next time,” Vette said briskly, and tossed a flash grenade before turning her back and shielding her eyes. “Let’s get out of here so there’ll be a next time.”


End file.
